


The Leash to my Heart

by Tales_from_a_mockingbird



Series: Spider-Prompts [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dog Walking, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, POV Peter Parker, Pre-Slash, Precious Peter Parker, Prompt Fill, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_from_a_mockingbird/pseuds/Tales_from_a_mockingbird
Summary: Peter Parker is low on money so he offers to walk MJ's dog. While out, he has a run-in with a mysterious stranger, could this be the start of a beautiful friendship or maybe something more?Response to the prompt: Person A runs across the road to pet Person B's pet.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: Spider-Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667365
Kudos: 51





	The Leash to my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the tamest thing I've ever written, but I think it turned out sweet. Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> As always my prompts are from: https://prompts.neocities.org/

There was a reason people in New York tended to have small pets; cats, lapdogs or fish. The obvious being, that unless you were very rich, your apartment was probably the size of a shoebox and the lesser known reason, was that walking a boisterous St Bernard down main street was apparently a suicide mission. People don’t take kindly to a 200-pound dog getting in their space and no less than 5 people had attempted to push me into traffic. 

How MJ managed to do this daily, was beyond me. But as she was one of my best friends and The Daily Bugle had hired another photographer, making me even more broke than usual, I agreed to dog walk for a small fee (which would be doubling after this morning). 

Wade, MJ’s beloved canine companion, didn’t seem to mind all the attention and was blissfully bouncing through the throngs of people. 

“Watch where you’re going,” a woman hissed as he knocked over a small child. 

“Sorry!” I called back, as Wade bounded up the street.

As we approached a corner, I could hear a series of god-awful screeches and yelled expletives coming from the road beside us. I turned to look, only to come face-to-chest with a wall of muscle. 

“You’re sooooo cute. Such a good boy,” a deep voice cooed above me.

“Sorry?” I squeaked.

Sure, I’d been hit on before but never so brazenly and in the street. 

“Your dog. Can I pat him?” the voice asked.

“Oh…right…yeah that makes much more…I mean…I thought…” I rambled.

Large hands gripped my shoulders and I looked up.

“Not that you’re not super cute too, but people usually don’t take too kindly to me hitting on them.”

The stranger was wearing a hoodie pulled around either face and I couldn’t make out much underneath. 

“So, can I?” The man asked again. 

“Sure. This is Wade,” I said and gestured to the dog.

“Small world, buddy,” the guy chuckled and extended a gloved hand to stroke Wade’s back. 

I wanted to ask, but I figured he must get questions a lot and with his earlier comment I didn’t want to offend him.

“He’s not mine anyway, he belongs to my friend MJ. I’m just walking him.”

“Aww you’re a real good Samaritan aint ya, baby boy?”

I crinkled my nose; this guy was giving off some mixed signals.

“My names Peter and she’s paying me,” I explained.

“Poor and cute, you should look into a sugar daddy. I’d offer, but I’m pretty sure you’re not that desperate.”

I snorted. 

“I do have a job...”

“Yeah, Petey-Pie you’re a professional dog-walker. Even I can see that.”

I rolled my eyes.

“I’m a photographer.”

The stranger bristled. 

“You’re not gonna ask me to pose or anything, right?”

“Nah, I work for a newspaper,” I explained. “So, unless you’ve done something newsworthy lately, you should be safe.” 

The man nodded but still seemed to shrink in on himself. 

“I never got your name,” I said.

“Wade Winston Wilson,” Wade saluted me.

I was about to comment when I felt an elbow shove into my back, sending me stumbling into Wade. 

“Out of the way!” A guy spat as he pushed past.

“Sorry…” I began.

“Hey ass-wipe, we were here first. You got an issue, you can take it up with my fists,” Wade called back.

The man looked Wade up and down before scurrying round the corner. 

“Sorry. I kinda have a short fuse,” Wade said sheepishly.

“No, thank you,” I assured him “to tell you the truth, I’ve had to put up with it all morning. I don’t think we’re ever gonna make it to the park.”

“I could help if you wanted?” he asked in a small voice.

“Really?”

“Only if you don’t mind…”

“Dude, you’re huge! You’d be able to handle him no problem. We’d be able to get to the park and back before MJ’s home.”

“Then let’s go!” 

I handed Wade the leash and we set off. It was only when we got a couple of blocks did I realize handing MJ’s baby over to a stranger was possibly not the best idea. But in for a penny, in for a pound. He couldn’t get too far away with a giant dog, right?

“So, you think I’m huge?” Wade asked.

I blushed.

“That probably wasn’t my most tactful moment. But in my defence, you’re not exactly subtle. You’re practically a mountain.”

“Yeah? You a mountain climber, Petey?”

I spluttered.

“I didn’t mean it that way!”

“I think the gentlemen doth protest too much,” Wade tutted.

“We barely know each other. I don’t sleep with strange men.”

“So, you only sleep with men you know?”

I rolled my eyes.

“I’m bi, if that what you’re asking.”

“Just checking out the landscape, baby boy. Need to know if I’m gonna have to wash my hair or something,” Wade snickered. 

“Let’s just get to the park,” I told him. 

With Wade in charge of the lead, the journey was much smoother, and we made it to the park in record time.

“Is there anywhere special he likes to go?” Wade asked.

I shook my head.

“MJ said just walk him around grassy sections and don’t let him eat birds.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Wade chuckled. 

We walked around the park for nearly an hour before stopping on a bench in the shade. Both dog and human Wade seemed to be having the time of their life. Maybe I should introduce him to MJ and suggest he take over morning walks, dog Wade certainly seemed much happier with human Wade… 

“…but I told Weasel, if you insist on keeping them in the bar I’m going to continue to keep trying to break my record of how many I can fit inside, that’s just the way I work.”

My face must have betrayed me as Wade burst out laughing.

“Don’t worry, Petey, I wouldn’t listen to me either. It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not that!” I scrambled. “I was just thinking how much Wade liked being with you, I was wondering whether I should suggest you to MJ as my replacement.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean you’re way stronger than me and you’re really good with him. I think she’d love the idea.”

“You think she’d trust me?”

“Well she’d have to meet you first, but you seem like a good guy.”

Wade stiffened.

“Wade?” I asked.

He whispered something.

“Need you to speak up a bit, I don’t have super hearing,” I joked lightly.

“You really think I’m…good?” 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Wade shrugged.

“Can I see your face?” I asked.

“You don’t want to do that, Petey.”

“I promise it’s okay.”

Wade shook his head.

“I was in an accident. Really fucked me over,” he explained.

“Whatever you have under there, you’re still a person.”

“No one else seems to think so. There’s nothing good under here,” Wade said in a small voice.

“Well, me and Wade like you. We think there’s gotta be something great under there. Even if everyone else is too much of a butt-head to see it.”  
Wade chuckled.

“Butt-head?”

“My aunt is a stickler for language, I guess some habits stuck,” I smiled sheepishly. 

“You really are the cutest, Petey-Pie. But I’m still not showing you my face.” 

“That’s okay, whenever you’re ready.”

“And I don’t think I’m up for meeting your friend.”

“That’s cool, how about you just meet me tomorrow and we can walk Wade together again? I’ll have to run it past MJ, but she’s very chill.”

“You wanna see me again?”

“I do.”

“I don’t want pity,” Wade said. “Okay that’s a lie, you’re too cute for it to be anything other than pity and I’ll take what I can get. But I want it to be known I at least attempted to have standards.”

“No pity here, just want to hang out with my new friend,” I assured him.

I couldn’t see his eyes, but I knew Wade was looking me over. 

“Fine, you got yourself a deal, baby boy.”

Wade extended a gloved hand and we shook on what I was sure would turn out to be a life-changing friendship.


End file.
